


fulfill my fantasies

by invertedrainbow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, i guess, sort of, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedrainbow/pseuds/invertedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ray’s manager giving him less hours than normal in his job, he had no choice but find an alternative. Enter Gavin and his ridiculous idea for him to be a phone sex operator. He ended up taking it anyway out of desperation. All is well, until he gets a call from a guy named Joel at 2 in the morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	fulfill my fantasies

It was his friend Gavin who suggested that he took the job.

“Easy money, lad,” He explained to him over coffee, after the discussion about Ray’s new hell boss in Gamestop. He’s been giving him less than 20 hours per week – verging into ten, even – which meant that he’s cutting him off soon enough, so he was in need of a replacement job. And with his rent for his apartment that he had to pay soon enough in  _full_ , a little help wouldn’t hurt.

But what Gavin was suggesting was too much,  _way_  too much.

“Gavin, I’m not gonna work as a phone sex operator, Christ,” Ray was telling him as he placed his coffee back on the table, scared that he might spill it all over himself because of this conversation. He knew Gavin was a nutcase but this was beyond ridiculous. “I’m desperate but I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Really? You mean to say that I wasn’t, in any way, a call for your desperation? Because good lord, Ray, your voice is perfect for it,” Gavin told him, with that stupid accent and even more stupid grin. “Come on, don’t act like this is bollocks; it’s perfect! You live alone, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“It’s a stay at home job, yeah? You can reject calls if you want to, you have flexible times, you earn at least 30 bucks per hour, you can work at  _night_  if you want to, geez, it’s perfect!” Gavin enumerated with confidence, counting with his fingers the pros of it and  _god_ , it was tempting. Very much so.  Ray clicked his tongue. “You’re tempted, aren’t you? Cheeky little bastard.”

“I hate you,” Ray crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. He was as bitter as his macchiato.

“What have you got to lose? You can resign now from that mingy Gamestop you’ve been working on for years now and probably get some money from it, then do this job instead. I can hook you up if you want to; I’m pretty close with the owner,” Gavin passed a business card with the name “Burnie” and a number under it, and Ray sighed. “I promise this is safe. Kill me if I ever get you in trouble.”

Ray took the business card anyway.

—

So the owner was calling from Austin, Texas, and sounded very friendly. But a dip in his voice suggested that they go into the subject at hand. They discussed about his profile in the website, which will link all the calls to his personal phone. He was assured that he would only accept calls when he’s logged in the site, to which Ray sighed.

“Why, there’s a boyfriend in the picture? It’s better if you don’t tell him, really,” Burnie advised, and Ray almost choked on his water. “Wait, you’re into dudes, right?”

“Excuse  _me_?” Ray sputtered out, wiping his mouth with his free hand.

“Good Lord, I’m so sorry, I just thought…” Burnie sounded apologetic, but Ray knew he was biting in a chuckle. “Your friend Gavin was, so I thought—“

“No, no, you’re right, I should probably be honest with this since I’m trying to make this enjoyable for myself, too,” Ray mumbled, knowing that hiding a blush would be dumb since he was on the phone but he did it anyway, his face pink and warm. He’s comfortable with his sexuality, but he wasn’t exactly the type who would flaunt it to everyone. “Yeah, I’m not straight. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“On the contrary, no, you’re perfect,” Burnie said, and Ray asked why. “Your voice totally shouts out as a “laid-back” kind of person. We have a few of that, but never enough, y’know? Besides, you sound young too. A lot of people are into that, I swear.”

“Gavin said I can reject calls…?” Ray urged on.

“Of course, of course,” His new boss replied reassuringly. “We try to filter kinks as much as we could, so for now, we’ll probably stick you to those normal requests. But then again, we can’t assure what might happen at the last minute, so you may need to improvise. You are also not prohibited to masturbating if you’re getting into it, no worries about that,” Ray gulped audibly and Burnie picked that up. “You are in safe hands, Rose.”

“Rose?” Ray did a double-take.

“Yeah, let’s stick with that pseudoname, don’t you think? It’s catchy. Besides,” Burnie’s voice turned dark, a little sexy, even. “who doesn’t like roses?”

“Oh  _god_  you’re good,” Ray groaned, and Burnie’s tone was back, laughing away.

—

And as Burnie promised, the first calls he had were light enough. Enjoyable, even. Some just wanted company after a long day, with a little accompaniment of soft moans and groans. He was sprawled on his bed for most of his calls, trying to focus on details his callers are feeding him.

Hotel room? On the bed. On the minibar. House? Kitchen counter. Bathroom. Backyard. At work? On the desk. Under the desk. It was all about paying attention, having water bottles and losanges in proximity, convincing moans and petroleum jelly. Gavin was right; it was easy money, so he accepted other kinks over time.

He started to become a favourite in the site, and his starting .50 cents per minute jumped up to a dollar, and he started working more at night, where most of the traffic for the hotlines was noted. Most of the calls were forgettable, and he started to get a little bored after a little while. It was repetitive, sort of. Routine.

But one Saturday morning, at 2 in the morning, he received the most memorable phone call of all.

—

When the call was prompted, it was timed for 30 minutes. Had no kinks whatsoever. Caller ID can’t be traced, which was normal for most callers. Ray thought nothing of it, until he actually answered it.

_“Hello, Rose.”_

Well, this was new. For starters, the caller’s voice was suave as fuck in a way that it didn’t sound forced. Ray grinned. “Hello, stranger. What brings you to my humble quarters at… 2 AM? Jesus, wow, it’s  _that_  late? Getting ready for bed, I hope?”

 _“Hmm, not quite yet,”_  The caller answered.  _“I’m Joel, by the way, in case you needed pointers to which name you need to scream out this time. Not that I’m hoping.”_

Was he flirting? He was. Oh my god. “Oh Joel, don’t you worry. I don’t think I want to forget your voice even if I tried.”

 _“I might hold you against that, be careful,”_  Joel said, and oh god, did that make Ray shiver. Fuck. Okay.  _“So you were asking if I was getting ready for bed?”_

“Hmmnn,” Ray settled on the edge of his bed, his pillows stacked behind him, his free hand resting on his stomach. “You said ‘not quite’.”

 _“Yeah,”_  Joel chuckled.  _“Attentive, aren’t we?”_

“I try.”

_“So yeah, I’m working on a project at 2 AM. No big deal; I work better at night.”_

“Oh?” Ray was genuinely interested, and it showed. “One way or another, I hope.”

 _“You bet,”_ came out Joel’s reply, quick and smooth. But he picked up his trail of thought. “ _College, y’know? With my finals coming up, I’m burning up my cigs like fuck, so what’s the best to ease up a little bit?”_  Joel asked.

“Let’s not waste your time, then?” Ray grinned, but to his surprise, Joel said no. “What?”

_“Well, I hate conforming to the demands of society, so this little set-up won’t work for me.”_

Ray very often got demanding callers, and most of them were more than  _annoying_ , but this one. This one was just interesting. He urged him on, playing on the waistband of his boxers with every intent to make it as loud as he could.

_“Let’s mix it up, shall we?”_

Ray smiled and asked, “How so?”

 _“How about you tell me about_ your _greatest fantasy?”_

Sounded tempting enough, but Ray did value his callers’ enjoyment other than his, so he said, “But you’re paying for this; are you sure?”

So when Joel let out a soft laugh and said,  _“Come on, sweetcakes”,_  he couldn’t even say no.

“Funny you should ask, though,” Ray started, feeling a little pumped. This was a request he never heard before, and he had to be honest; it felt good, the attention. He never realized how much attention he’s been giving to his callers that now he’s getting it, he’s craving for it like crazy. “Can I be honest with you?”

_“By all means, please.”_

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone,” Ray sounded unsure now, vulnerable. Like he should be scared that this guy is another fucking pervert around, but there’s something about this guy. Fuck. He’s probably thinking too much into it, but he can’t stop. Probably the voice. “I mean, this is fine, but I need a little more, y’know?”

_“Tell me how you want it, then.”_

“Ah, fuck. I don’t know,” Ray felt bashful then, not knowing what to say. His throat was getting dry so he reached for the bottled water on his bedside table and drank from it. Joel laughed.

_“Am I getting you nervous? I promise I’m very sincere about this. I want this fun for the both of us.”_

“I haven’t done it this way before. It’s a little nerve-wracking.”

 _“Really?”_  Joel sounded surprised. He felt special now.  _“Wow, your callers suck.”_

“Don’t be harsh,” Ray laughed. “Okay, fine. I’ll let you in a secret, okay?”

_“Oh, do tell.”_

“I have the biggest daddy kink in the world,” Ray blurted out, and when he was met with silence, he moaned, “Oh nooo.”

 _“Oh_ yes _, you mean?”_  Joel’s tone completely changed. Still as suave, but deeper now, a little teasing at the most.  _“You wanna be daddy’s little boy?”_

Ray let out a soft moan and said, “Yes.”

_“Yes…?”_

“Yes daddy,” Ray repeated. This was making him excited. He knew he was going to jack off on this one, but he never thought it would be  _this_ enjoyable. He palmed himself and let his breathing out, ragged and shaky.

_“You want to dress up pretty for Daddy? Pretty sure he’d like that.”_

“Fuck  _yes_ ,” Ray moaned.

_“Language, Rose. Wouldn’t want me to get mad at my little boy.”_

Ray bit his lip when he slipped a hand in his boxers, running his fingers through his hardened length. He only let out a whimper of disapproval as an answer.

“ _Would you like it if daddy played with you for a little while? Wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”_ Joel knew what the fuck he was saying, and Ray couldn’t help but writhe into it like an amateur. He thought about suggesting that he get into the business, because  _wow_ , did that voice do wonders. _“Daddy wants to touch you all fucking over, baby. Is it okay?”_

“Please,” Ray breathed out, his cock twitching on his hand. “Daddy, please…”

_“Please what?”_

Oh, he just  _had_ to go that road. Ray licked his lips and whispered, “Fuck me senseless like the naughty boy I am,  _daddy_.”

 _“… fuck,”_  was all Joel could say, and Ray giggled. He reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, rummaging for his Bluetooth piece as well. He clipped it on immediately, tossing his phone at the end of the bed.

“Daddy, how many fingers can I put in…?” Ray asked shyly, dropping into his face as he went on all fours with his ass in the air. He was still pumping his cock slowly, wanting to enjoy every second of it as much as he could. Joel let out a small groan on his earpiece and Ray was grinning at the reaction. “Daddy, please…”

_“As much as you could take, baby. Daddy wants to see you play with yourself. On your fours, maybe?”_

“Done, and done,” Ray moaned. He sat up to lube his fingers well, making a mess just to make it loud enough for Joel to hear. Back on his position, he prodded his hole long enough before sliding it in, resistance present. It’s been far too long since he did this, and he never got used to the sensation. He tried to move it as much so he could add another finger, and when he did, he was able to find his sweet spot.

The sound that he made gave a reaction from Joel that he wasn’t expecting: Joel groaned out loud. _“Louder, baby. I need you to scream louder,”_  He was saying, so Ray tried not to disappoint when he added another finger, sliding it in and out up to his knuckles, the slick of lube making the lewdest sound of skin against skin.

His thrusting became uneven and haphazard, but still good with the way he’s brushing on his own prostate with ease. Joel’s encouragements were constant on his ear, urging him to  _go on, it’s all me, I’m the one filling you up right now, yeah, you want that?, baby, you feel so fucking good_.

“I’m gonna come,” Ray sighed into the mouthpiece, feeling weirdly contented and full and just ready to let it all out, with Joel whispering,  _come for daddy, baby_ , he did, spilling it all over his sheets and leaking all over his hands. He could tell they came at the same time, with Joel pulling his phone away at the last second, only hearing a faraway groan. “Joel?”

_“Yes, Rose?”_

“Thank you,” Ray was suddenly saying shyly, biting his lower lip before he could say anything sappy. Anything he shouldn’t.

 _“Question: was all that legit or are you_ that _great at faking it?”_

“Legit,” Ray replied with a laugh. “Is that okay?”

_“Depends if there’s a next time, and if you’re good at remembering names.”_

“Right. James, was it?”

Ray swore he could see how Joel rolled his eyes. It was almost funny.

—

Joel would call every other day the very next week after their first call.  _“I passed that project, by the way,”_  he added with a proud laugh. He explained that his finals were done and he was done for the school year, so he was focusing on his part-time job for the meantime.

“Meaning?” Ray asked.

_“Expect me regularly. Or, you know, just give me your number so I could fuckin’ call you without waiting for you to go online. Or actually pay. Your service is expensive, y’know.”_

“Oh, you cheapskate; that’s sweet, but I can’t.”

_“Rose, please.”_

“I’m not even lying. You’re not the first person who asked, perv.”

_“Should I get jealous? Are we exclusive? Am I supposed to bring you flowers? Address, maybe?”_

“Nice try, dumbass.”

—

“Should I feel bad that we’re mostly talking now and not really doing anything?”

_“I mean, if you want to, I could just—“_

“Oh my god  _I was kidding_.”

_“— tell you about my kinks and let’s work around that. How much do you know about the stock market?”_

Ray laughed. “Luckily for you, I just got off with a nut who pretended to be a businessman while I pretended to be his sexy little secretary in a pencil skirt.”

 _“Huh,”_ Joel said, dumbfounded.  _“Duly noted.”_

_—_

_“I’m going out of the limb here, but you are into me, right?”_

“Joel, please.”

—

_“Seriously though.”_

—

He hated it, because he was definitely flirting with Joel and the guy was most definitely giving him the wildest orgasms he ever had in his lifetime, so it’s only rational that he quit. It sucked that he got used to the routine of signing in and waiting for his damn call, with that stupid voice and the stupid dip in his tone when he got into it, but Ray definitely missed it.

He called Gavin again to ask him if he had ideas.

“Barista?” Gavin suggested, and Ray rolled his eyes.

—

He had money saved up because of that operator gig that went on for a solid three months, so he didn’t have to find a job right away. But he was getting jittery at home, constantly looking over the website and his phone and wondering if Joel even wondered why he left in the first place. He had a crush; he was willing to admit that, at least. A stupid, stupid crush.

Sigh.

So when he found out that the manager of Gamestop was replaced by the old one Ray knew, he re-applied, and he got in. He was happy to be able to have a stable income again, so he went to the nearest Starbucks in vicinity to celebrate with a frappuccino. Even though it was cold outside. “YOLO,” he thought ironically.

So as he rummaged in his bag for his wallet, he ordered a mocha frappuccino, no whip, one shot of espresso, and when he handed the five-dollar bill, he was met by the most debonair barista in the world. Wow. That jaw structure. He could be a model. Or an actor. Or even better! An actor model!

“And this is for?” The barista asked. Wait. That voice sounded so familiar…

“Ray,” he provided with a sweet smile, and the barista smiled back with equal fervour and a wink. _Probably one of my callers,_  Ray thought.

So when he was called for his order by the same barista, to his surprise, on his cup, the guy wrote:

_“down on your knees, baby  
or did you honestly think I’d forget your voice that easily?”_

Underneath that were randomly-jumbled numbers that looked suspiciously like the barista’s phone number. Ray blushed and exited quickly.

“Fuck,” was all Ray could say before realizing that he should totally applied to become a barista.

—

“You asshole. Thanks for not calling my pseudo-name, you ass.”

_“Hey, I should be the one mad. You left. I got lonely.”_

“Like you had anything better to do.”

_“We had a thing going on. Except I was… sort of… paying you. B-but it meant something! Don’t even lie.”_

“Yes,  _daddy_ , we had a stupid thing.”

_“Ah, my baby boy’s come back to me. So, I still want to know if the image of you on all fours is as sexy as the real thing.”_

“Are you wooing me, stranger?”

_“Well, if I had to be eloquent, then yes. Is it working?”_

“I did always like your voice, stranger.”

_“Just my voice?”_

“Oh, shut up.”

 _“Yeah, you like me so bad,_ Ray _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i am a part of the "make ray work different jobs just out of a whim" fandom
> 
> aus are so fun


End file.
